Fooled
by NekoHunter
Summary: One-night-stands and all kinds of similar things are not unfamiliar with Kaname Kuran. However, a fate meeting with a mystery silverette at the bar has changed everything, including his heart. M rating/Kaname.Zero/Non-vampire AU.


Hi everybody, it;s my first time posting here, though I'm a leecher for most of KanZe stories on the site. Now here's my turn to give you something back XD

Please forgive any grammar and typo mistakes. I've checked through the fic, but I may have miss somewhere.

This is pretty much a PWP, so there'll be lemon (yay!) It's just a short fic, so please bear with me. And the theme song for this fic is One More Night by Maroon5. Most of the scenes are inspired by this song :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own VK. The fic is created out of my ridiculous high affection for the boys.

**Pairing**: Kaname/Zero, and slight hint of Kain/Aidou and Takuma/Shiki. Mentioned of past relationships.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Fooled**

**By NekoHunter**

**Dedicated to Ruyuha Kyouka and Ikeru-tan**

I stand against the bar as the tip of the cigarette in my mouth spark a red-orange flare when I inhale. Nicotine tastes bitter in my tongue, and I love the way the bittersweet flavor of cigarette and wine mix up together in my mouth. Yuuki always says it's harmful, but I don't care. There is no meaning in giving up smoking and drinking anyway.

I've been through two bottles of Walker, three tequilas and six martinis by the time my phone lights 3:30 AM. The bar is still crowded as if it's only midnight. Rock music thunders in my ears, colorful lights shine then off and then shine a light again. Takuma and his crew are still dancing like crazy out there; his body rubs against Shiki's seductively as the dark-haired boy thrusts his ass eagerly to the blond's bulge behind him. Aidou and Kain are no difference. Ha! There goes the saying "I'll definitely find you the best boyfriend tonight" come from that filthy mouth of his. Takuma has forgotten my name since Shiki ran into his open arms and sucked at each other's face insanely. It's not that I'm complaining. I've been not giving a fuck on a serious relationship long ago. It simply doesn't make any sense to me; besides, isn't going around and sleep with all the people you find good convenient? I just want a fuck tonight, nothing more.

I pop the olive into my mouth as a glare of silver catches my eyes.

Standing across the bar there is a good-looking boy, if not ridiculously beautiful and fuckable. He seems lost and tired of the insane crowd out there, just like me. I turn around, and order "one more tequila please" before bring the liquor to my mouth as I catch a glance from over the rim of my glass. I swallow the liquid in one gulp; let the liquor slides down my throat. It's my always-win trick whenever I want to get someone for a quick fuck. He's not an exception. A small smirk twists my lips as I get closer to the boy. "One more tequila please, for this pretty gentleman", I say to the bartender. I turn to him, "first time here?"

He smiles as he takes the glass on the bar, a flash of white, shining teeth, it makes me want to shove my dick between those lips, "Yeah, you?"

"Not the regular, but near as much." The lights going over him and he shines like an angel in this filthy place of those dirty devils. "I see you are not the type to go here."

He seems surprise, "Really? So what's the sort?"

"Don't know. But not ones like you." I tease with a wink and shift closer to him. I must hurry before my fucking cologne that Yuuki bought in Milan worn out. It's been four hours already and the smell of sweat from the dance before has ruin my body odor.

"I look younger than my age," he sips his drink, his eyes glitter in the dark. They're amethyst, and I have to admit after so many times of taking countless boys and girls home, his color impresses me the most. He looks fragile, but the tone and his way of talking are completely opposite; there are certain coolness and self-composure in that attitude of his. "Is it? So how can you go in here? I think there's a guard outside the entry." I ask.

He shrugs, not giving a reply. I touch his hand, "Hey don't be angry. I was just joking."

"Your joke's not funny at all."

I deeper my voice as my lips move to the side of his right ear. "So what can I do to make you happier tonight?" My hand slips down to his round ass and gives him a slight squeeze. His body stiffens in my grab, but he takes no action. Knowing it as a hint, my hand continues to slide inside his loose T-shirt, feeling the soft skin beneath my palm. Take a quick glance, I notice a bulge in front of his pants. I smile silently, so he's just like me, coming here only to find a man to fuck for the nights. This is gonna be an easy catch.

He still keeps his mouth shut but I can see his ears redden, hard. He's cuter beyond my expectation. Realization runs through me. This is his _first_ time doing this. What we call it? Coming out? Whatever. But the main point here is he's a virgin. A _virgin_. Gosh, my cock twitches at the thought.

I lean in and lick his ear, my breath caresses his delicious neck. The other hand of mine slides off the cold surface of the bar heading to his crotch. I give it a strong squeeze, then fondle gently. He nearly hisses out loud at the sensation, and I know the time has come.

"My house? Yes?" I ask seductively, hands never stop.

At his shyly nod, I immediately drag him out to the exit entrance. I can see Takuma's smirk and Aidou's gasp from the dancing crowd in the corner of my eyes. Fuck you those bastards! I don't need their fucking help to find a good catch today. Just wait and see.

* * *

I shove the boy into the nearest wall from the door as I kick the wooded frame close. My mouth is on him, rough and hard, and he tastes like tequila and lemon and Christ, I've never tasted anything like this in my whole damn life. His tongue plays the same beat as mine, and in a quick moment I find myself drowning and melting in the kiss. The rational part of my brain tells me I have to take control in this; I've been in all sorts of one night stand like this so many times before, and plus, he's a virgin. There's no way I'm gonna lose in this battle for dominance.

He moans into the kiss, and I open my eyes to look at his beautiful face. His eyes squeeze shut, sweat drips down the sides of his face as his hair tangles all over the place. His mouth slightly opens, panting hard. My hand runs down his spine, slowly, intensively and his back arches against the wall, makes our swollen cocks press into each other through the fabric, and I hiss at the sensation. His delicious neck exposes right before my eyes, and I can't help but want to drag my tongue on and devour it nonstop. I nibble the skin, and inhale all the smells of sweat, of rose cologne, of everything come from him that reaches my nostrils. He's so intoxicating, nothing like all the whiskey, or gin, or tequila, or any damn liquor that touched my mouth before. So damn addictive.

His fingers shiver as he slowly undone my buttons. I smile against his neck; my tongue slides upward to his jaw and I bite his left ear gently, "How do you want it? Do you want me to suck you or my cock up your ass? You just need to say a word and it's all yours tonight."

He opens his eyes, the amethyst orbs darken with lust, his mouth trembles, "F…Fuck me…"

I give him another drowning kiss and wrap my arms around his body before whispering in his ears, "As you wish, baby."

* * *

It was the best fuck of my life, I admit, though I'm still a bit disappointed in myself because I should've been the one who gave him – a virgin – heavenly pleasure, not the way around.

I'm not saying his techniques were good. Actually, he's just below average. But the point is, the taste of his lips, the smell of his skin, the color of his hair, and all the things that make my cock hard again are unforgettable. I don't know why; I've fucked virgins before, not so many though, but no one moans like him, no one scratches my back painfully till it draws blood like him, no one sucks me hard inside like him, no one clings to me when I thrust into his body so lovingly, so preciously, so sincerely like him. Nobody has.

I stare at the empty space besides me. It's cold, and I remember the warmth of the boy last night. I grab the other pillow and bury my face in it. His smell still lingers, and I try to take as much scent as I can. It's hard to believe, but I've already missed him, miss his warm body, miss his intoxicating lips.

I didn't even ask his name.

_Damn_, I swear in my head, _you're a fucking idiot, Kaname Kuran_. Is this karma that I've to pay because of my own selfishness and carelessness? I think about all the women, and men also, that I've left after a one-night-fuck like this, how many of them have gone through the same feelings that I have right now?

Shaking my head to get those thoughts out of my mind, I sit up. Getting depress all over a mystery boy gains me nothing. After all, I'm just his first fuck and he's just another bed mate to me. But an unforgettable one.

* * *

"How was your night?" Takuma winks as he sees me enter the office room. We work for an architecture company, and I'm not flattering myself, but we are amongst the bests.

"As usual." I lied, not wanting to show Takuma my dreadful emotion after being left by a younger boy. He 'd make fun of me anyway.

"O…kay." Takuma drags his voice, it's kinda irritated. "Anyways, do you know that today's the day the new president comes to our branch?"

_What? _I vaguely recall the things HR Department announce on Friday last week. Still no memory comes back to my rotten brain. Guess the alcohol and all the sex affects me too much. "What time will he in?"

"Nearly half an hour," Aidou announces as he beams at me playfully. "By the way, your suit is as exquisite as always."

"Thanks, Aidou." I reply and glance sideways. I can see Kain's fierce stare directed at me as if I'm his enemy. I and Aidou did have a relationship before, but it was a long time ago, and his affection for me was merely idolization. It still is today, but I can bet with all my fortune that Aidou is madly in love with Kain now, it's just that he's too shy to admit, and Kain's just too jealous to notice it.

Oh, I'm not sad about it. Not even in the next day of the day I broke up with Aidou. I was only into Aidou for sex, honestly. I know I was a jerk back then, and still am, but who can turn back time? I don't think I can continue living that fucked up life style anymore, because of last night. Because of _him_.

Oh Jesus, I remember it again.

The call from Takuma takes me back to reality. The president has arrived, and we staffs, regardless employees or managers, all have to go to the main meeting room to attend the introductory section.

I follow Takuma and head to the lifts, Aidou, Kain and other staffs go after me. Truth be told, I like the old president, Mr. Cross very much; his humor and creativity always impressed me.

"Hey, I heard the new pres is Cross' son, older than us, though. Thirty two or something." Takuma whispers when we're in the lift.

I frown. From what I've known of, Cross has no son. He's a gay after all, and I don't think his partner – husband now, they got married in England in June last year – has a child either. And mind you, he only turns 42 this year. "Really? Or just some nonsense gossip?"

"Dunno. Just wait and see," Takuma shrugs. We get out of the lift and enter the meeting room. There are already half of our company's staffs arrived at the place. I look around, and realization stabs through me; I can feel my inner viscera bleeding.

Standing there in the president's place, is _him_.

He smiles at us. Not the shyly and fragile smile on the night before, but the one of sheer professionalism from an experienced man. He actually _lied_ to me. Or pretend to be innocent to lure me in. Whatever, either way is the same. My blood boils beneath my skin, adrenaline runs through my veins but I manage to keep my posture. I take a quick look at his name tag, the name Zero Kiryuu. Nice name, but now I have no mood to flatter it; I'm way too busy to plan what to do with him next since I knew his identity. Company president? Not a fucking problem.

The meeting ends, and everybody goes back to their office room. I find some excuse to stay behind, and Takuma gives me a knowingly look. I growl, _fucking bastard_.

When I catch the sight of pres going out of the room, I run to him as fast as I can. He startles when he notice there's somebody behind him, but my quick hand reaches to cover his mouth as I drag him into the nearest empty meeting room.

I shove him forward, his back bumps to the wooden table. I move closer to him, his face in front of mine as I say, my voice hard. "You lie to me?"

He looks up at me, not anymore the innocent face of the night before but the expression of a devil. His mouth twitches into a smirk, "didn't I say I look younger than my age?"

Furious invades my rationality at the answer. But being angry can't help change the fact that I have been fooled ridiculously by a virgin. Wait, did I say virgin? Oh Jesus, what stereotype did I miss? This guy _cannot _fucking be a virgin. He knows sex well enough to pretend like one, and has played the game so damn good. I feel like a fool in front of the silver-haired man to the point I want to laugh at the me last night. Damn, I can't let things be like this. My pride and composure have been crushed by his lies, and this is the time to payback. I inhale, to take control over the wild anger inside my head, and answer with a sly smile, "I figured."

I slide my fingers across his cheek, "I can't believe you're our new pres. Imagine the boy laying beneath me last night, throwing wanton moan into my ears as my cock thrusts into his slutty hole senseless," I blow to his ear, and he shivers. "But it's fortunate after all. Now I can fuck you in daylight." I whisper.

Not waiting to hear his answer, I turn his body around, stretch him out on the table as one hand of mind take a firm grasp over his wrists. The other hand reaches for his zipper, the hot and hard sensations fierce through my palm's skin through the fabric. I put on his exposed nape a butterfly kiss – his skin so white, so smooth, so vulnerable in front of my eyes – and I grab his cock and stroke.

It's hot and hard in my hand. Warm liquid slowly flows out from the pinkish tip as I smear the semen across the skin, making him hisses out loud because of overflowed raw pleasure. I move to his balls, squeeze hard, and my other hand release the grip from before. He's weak against pleasure, I'm sure of it. His hands cling onto the edge of the table as I reach down between his cheeks, fingers playfully swept across the cracks of his hole. He moans and thrusts his ass against my fingers demand for invasion. "Want more, huh?" I push into his entrance as his wish, and get a loud groan as paid back. He turns his head to look up at me, his eyes darken with lust, just like the night before. I bend down and kiss him full on the lips before I can stop myself. This kiss has nothing resembles our first kiss; it's gentle and longing and fuck, I'm at a loss. I don't know what he wants from me. I've reached to the point of could not let go of him now, and some part of myself knows that it's not for physical needs anymore. Aidou, Ruka, Yuuki, Shiki, Seiren, and other men and women that I can't remember their names are never the same. _Zero Kiryuu_, I mumble the name when I thrust into him. As if hearing me calling his name, pres turn around and look at me, his face indescribable.

My pace's going faster as I pound into him in each strong thrust. Our breathes echo in the empty room, he's panting hard, and the smell of him fills my nose and I know I'm over the edge. Somewhere near ecstasy I hear him voices, "what's… your name?" and I reply, "Kaname Kuran."

I come first, and not long after he follows, shouting my name.

* * *

I re-arrange my clothes, my eyes avoid his. I have to quickly get out of this fucking room. I don't want to hear anymore lies from him or to let my weakness take over my rationality anymore. It's enough. All of this is enough.

"Look at me." His voice demands from behind.

I don't answer.

"Look at me." He sounds again, and I catch a shiver in his voice. But I can't, I couldn't. I'm selfish, and I don't want a man who doesn't love me back.

"Look at me, _please_." He asks as his hand touches my shoulder. My emotion wavers like mad at his soft, longing voice. I turn around. We look into each other's eyes, and my hand can't help but reach to his cheek, the barest touch.

"You're a bastard. You pretend to be inexperienced to lure me in your trap. You used that face, that hair, that voice, that smell of yours to draw me in. And give me no way out in return." I say, my voice rough and hard. "And today you showed me that freaking smirk as if you're telling me I'm just a brat, and laughed in my face for my foolishness." My throat dry and I can't stop the trembling in my voice. "But I can't no longer get out of this. Make fun of me as much as you can, but never show your face in front of me ever again."

A strong arm pulls me back when I turn around to leave. Before I can know what's happening, a sweet kiss has been placed in my lips, and the scent and taste from the night before come back through me. "You're right, for the most part, though." I blink confusedly as he continues, his lips are on mine. "Actually, you're my first."

Then he gives me another melted kiss. My heart beats so hard that I thought it's jumped out from my throat at the confession. At that moment, I know I've trapped in his playfully net yet again, and never do I want to get out.

I wrap my arms around him, making a tight embrace. Being fooled by a sexy older virgin is not so bad after all.

**The End.**

So how was it? Let me know what you think, yes? *making puppy eyes*

And here's some point in case some of you don't figure it out (due to my short vocabulary T.T)

Kaname's around 27, Takuma same age, and Aidou and Kain is younger by 1 year.

Cross' partner is Yagari (OMG I LOVE THIS PAIR!)

Anyways, there'll be a sequel (If I have time to write since it's the beginning of my semester already). So thank you for reading!


End file.
